


Washing Up

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Job, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Just shower sex with a handjob.





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @mirageisgucci on tumblr!

“Come join me.” Elliot said, peeking his head out of the shower door, eyebrows waggling. 

“Hmmmm. Maybe.” Bloth said, threading their fingers through their newly dyed white hair. They had been admiring the new color in the mirror when Elliot had ran past, complaining about needing a shower. He jumped in, not even allowing Bloth to leave before stripping down.

“I want to wash your hair, it looks super pretty.” It looked super nice against Bloth’s darker skin and all Elliot wanted to do was just put his hands through it.

“It does look nice, I’ll have to thank Ajay for the dye when we see her again.” Bloth said as they reached for the hem of their shirt. Ajay had given them all the details they needed and provided all the dyes so that Elliot could dye Bloth’s hair for them.

She had wondered why they wanted their hair dyed when no one could see it anyways but Elliot had just winked. It was obvious that Elliot thought it was nice but Bloth just wanted a change for themselves personally.

“Oooh so you are joining me.” Elliot waggled his eyebrows again as he watched Bloth strip down before stepping into the shower with them. “Hey hottie.”

“Just take your shower.” Bloth said, shoving the back of Elliot’s head so he was suddenly under the water. Elliot spluttered loudly, immediately trying to get the water out of his eyes.

“Hey! Rude!” He said but Bloth was only laughing. 

“I’m just trying to help you.” They said back, moving closer so he could press his chest against Elliot’s. The water didn’t hit him directly in the face though thankfully.

“By drowning me?” Elliot raised his eyebrow at him. Bloth was shorter so it was easy to look down at them. Almost as if 

“We are in a shower.” Bloth said with a straight face. “There is no way for you to drown looking down at me.” They assured and Elliot just scoffed, going to kiss him. 

“Rude.” Bloth mocked Elliot, turning around so they could grab the soap. Elliot intercepted him, grabbing the soap before he could. 

“I told you I would do it.” He pouted, upset about missing out on the kiss as he started to lather it into Bloth’s hair. He hummed softly as he did so.

“How’s that feel?” He asked, Bloth responding with a soft hum. Bloth liked Elliot messing with their hair.

“Nice.” They said, letting the soap wash out a few moments after Elliot our the soap in, 

“Let me do you.” Bloth said after running their hand through their hair a few times, no longer seeing any soap. They then grabbed some soap themselves, putting it in Elliot’s hair. 

They lathered it in slowly before giving a small tug. It was unexpected, making him groan. “Hey, knock if off.” Warmth shot through him. He wasn’t expecting Bloth to try anything. 

“I don’t want to.” Bloth said, rolling their eyes. He gave another tug, Elliot pulling away harshly only for his hair to get pulled on harder.

“Stop pulling unless you plan on doing something.” A hand raced around Elliot’s waist, pulling him closer harshly as his hand went down to his dick, brushing over it.

He was instantly hard, the heat of Bloth and the shower making his body overly warm. “You touched my dick for one second.” Elliot whined, upset at his own self a bit. He didn’t have time to think too much into it before Bloth gave a quick stroke. 

Elliot leaned back instantly, Bloth slotting his head on Elliot’s shoulder so he could look over. “Sexy.” Bloth said, Elliot jerking in his hands a bit. They were making quick strokes of their hand, Elliot moaning loudly and it echoed in the marble walls.

“Y-y-y-you’re good at this.” He whined out, eyes becoming heavy as Elliot’s hips continued to jerk into the strokes, eventually settling in to a rhythm.

The touch felt amazing and Elliot wasn’t sure he could last long. “Bloth, please.” Elliot said as he felt his end already racing up. Just as he was about to finish, Bloth pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Elliot’s hips jerked in the air, trying to get any sort of friction. It was so suddenly pulled away and cum was already sleeping out of his dick and down the drain. 

“Just teasing you. You like when I do that.” Bloth said, biting at Elliot’s neck. More cum spurted out but nothing that lasted. 

“Please, just finish me off. It’s too late to tease me.” He begged, hoping Bloth would listen. Bloth just sighed before going back to stroking Elliot just a few more times. It was all he needed before he came, cum spurting out and on to the wall only to go away as soon as it came.

Elliot went limp against Bloth’s chest, head leaning back. “Fuck.” He mumbled, Bloth leaving small kisses down his neck as their hand trailed up Elliot’s chest. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Bloth teased, Elliot smacking at their thigh.

“Shut up.”

“No.”


End file.
